Expand.
Solution: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(b^2+4b+4)({-b+3}) \\\\ &=(b^2+4b+4)({-b})+(b^2+4b+4)({3}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=-b^3-4b^2-4b+3b^2+12b+12 \\\\ &=-b^3-b^2+8b+12 \end{aligned}$